galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahrganot Skizgo/History
Below is the history of Ahrganot Skizgo. Early life Ahrganot Skizgo was born on Krar in the lower levels beneath the surface, also known as the Underworld. He was abandoned by his parents as an egg and was left in a boiler room in an isolated corridor. When he hatched, he had to confront a creature known as a Goraya. For the first ten years of his life, he lived within this corridor, feeding off the local vermin until he found a way to the city of the Underworld. Upon his own discovery of the city, he quickly adapted by stealing food and money to survive, living on the streets. At around age 38, he taken by a Greenwater Militia recruiter named Mozor Rotzeko so that he could be trained to join Greenwater's ranks. Joining the Altusian Brotherhood After working with the Militia for several years, Ahrganot Skizgo was given a new oppoturnity to work with a combat-oriented religious organization as a mercenary. Seeking to understand the meaning of the universe and find his faith, Ahrganot left the Militia and joined the Altusian Brotherhood who at the time was funded by Rusit Industries. On the job, Ahrganot met another Vaikan named Kaden Wezga, his supposed brother. They entered the same line of work, and became friendly rivals. Heist of Jormun's Ring Ahrganot Skizgo went on a mission to Ucharpli's south pole to a ruin that was recently unearthed from the ice. Reportedly, it was a Jormun's Ring, capable of generating sonic black holes. Ahrganot was sent with a few associates to recover the ring - he had encounters with both other bandits as well as the aggressive wildlife. Turning Point The turning point of his life arrived when Ahrganot was given the job to assassinate a supposedly corrupt Eteno businessman named Yari Kuznetsov. However, Kaden was hesitant to carry out the operation as he never wanted to kill anyone. When Ahrganot moved in for the kill, he was caught in the act by his brother. Kuznetsov was murdered by Ahrganot's hands, yet the Eteno was actually innocent. Wezga betrayed Ahrganot and turned his own brother into the authorities for the murder. After this incident, the Altusian Brotherhood became officially recognized by the Greenwater government as a terrorist group and was banned from the Meruu system. Exile The local police captured Ahrganot before the Internal Guard did, and thus, he got a trial. As a means of adding insult to the injury, Kaden Wezga was called upon as a witness, providing the evidence needed to convict Ahrganot. Wezga insisted that Ahrganot be executed, but the trial declared that he be sentenced in exile to the abandoned mining colony of Vitam II. Due to his resourcefulness, Ahrganot was able to figure out a way to escape from Vitam II. He delved into the mines, avoiding the grasp of the Sarlenian, and recovered enough power cells to activate a small shuttlepod that could take him to a docking bay of Higgsium ships in orbit of the parent gas giant Vitam. He made his way to a nearby brown dwarf called Telossia for a fuel stop. Upon landing on Telossia's moon Noxuna, he discovered that his brother Wezga was waiting for him. Driven into rage by Ahrganot's betrayal, Wezga demanded that the two have a duel to the death. Ahrganot had won the duel, but had refused to kill Wezga. However, a mysterious man named Infra intervened - using his unreal powers of persuasion, Ahrganot was convinced to finish off Wezga, killing him. Having murdered his own brother, the last of Ahrganot's sense of mercy was wiped away. Infra revealed himself to be the leader of the Altusian Brotherhood, stating that Ahrganot was chosen from birth to become a disciple for the word of Vernietigen. Path as the Chosen Ahrganot accepted the invite and was taken back to one of their secret bases on Krar. There, he was informed of the supposed goal of the AB to find the Promised Land to awaken Vernietigen. Having been brainwashed to believe that Vern's revival would change his life for the better, Ahrganot agreed to do what Infra said. Ahrganot later discovered that Kaden was actually his clone. The Altusian Brotherhood had desired to create the perfect disciple, and had created numerous other Ahrganot clones leaving it to natural selection to weed them out. Departure Overtime, Ahrganot grew more and more concerned about the ethics of the Altusian Brotherhood's actions after he was forced to, on numerous occasions, murder innocent people who were deemed non-believers. It was not long before he was driven with an overwhelming amount of regret having experienced horrifying flashbacks of his past actions. Eventually, Ahrganot could not bear it anymore and left in secret to contact the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps to become a double agent. Working with GSSOC Ahrganot served GSSOC as a double agent, passing on secrets that the Altusian Brotherhood found to the Senate. He informed the Senate of the existence of a cypher that could decode an Omni data module. He could not obtain all of the information, but passed on just enough for GSSOC to be decode it eventually. Soon enough, Ahrganot's identity was discovered by other Altusian Brotherhood members. Having been found out by Infra, Ahrganot officially joined GSSOC as a soldier during the Battle of the Promised Land, determined to destroy Infra to redeem himself. Death Ahrganot Skizgo died in the Battle of the Promised Land, sacrificing himself to defeat Infra. He suffered major third degree burns and did not survive his injuries. However, he managed to delay Vernietigen's revival by at least a month, buying the Galactic Senate time to react to the new enemy. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish